Haru
Haru (ハル, Haru) known as Harlin 'in the English Dub is a second generation Artificial Intelligence created by the Ignis Lightning in the season two of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design '''Appearance Haru is a seemingly young boy with blond hair and orange and red highlights.He got orange and yellow eyes. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and a white blazer with yellow accents, plus a large red star on his collar, orange pants with yellow and blue accents, a pink belt with silver and blue details, and yellow-white shoes with pink trim and stars. On the second avatar, Haru wears is adorned with a graphite robe with a white center and an orange star symbol, white pants, and graphite boots. The robe has green and red shoulder padding with a two-section golden borders connecting to the green collar and a red plating with a golden border underneath the pauldrons. Haru has red forearm wrist sections with a gold ring on the upper wrist and the star symbol connected to the two-section golden rings on the back. The front of the robe is white with an orange star symbol, has a golden border with a golden triangle, and connected to a green front robe flap with a two-section gold border at the tip. The robe has the red-stripe, and the end of the robe has a two-section golden border. The boots are graphite with a two-section golden border at the top connected to a four-point star, and a golden toe section with a red welt. HaruFullBodyView.png|Full body of Haru first avatar HaruFullBodyViewSecondAvatar.png|Full body of Haru second avatar 'Personality' Although Haru possesses utterly lovable expressions, he also possesses countless different types of feelings. While he seemed loyal, he shows some resentment towards his role. While he was created to be Bohman's "brother" he did not understand what that meant. He even expressed anger towards him, always having to watch over him. However, despite this, Haru realized he did truly care about Bohman and understood what being brothers meant after he lost to Blue Maiden. Biography Past Haru's creation Haru is an AI, created by Lightning to become a vessel for the Ignises. However, Lightning decided to create a new AI, in form of Bohman. Haru, who wielded the "High Drive" Deck, spent time to teach Bohman on Dueling. Present Bohman vs Playmaker Haru is a mysterious boy who seems to lost his memories. Working with his big brother Bohman, Haru tries to revive his lost memories. and Playmaker]]Haru watched Playmaker and the orange figure dueling. He noted the latter's battle style was crude. He observed the duel, surprised that Playmaker conducted a Ritual Summon, despite that not being in his record. As Playmaker went on offense, Haru ordered the orange figure to do something. The figure, once it took the attack, revealed to be a man, who didn't know why was he Dueling. Haru reminded he was Bohman, Haru's older brother and urged him to continue dueling to regain their memories. who he is]] When Bohman was defeated, Haru went to take Bohman away, thankful he coded Bohman's protection against Ignis, for Ai nearly devoured him. Bit and Boot vs Soulburner Haru called upon Bit and Boot to take Playmaker out. However, in a fiery whirlwind, a mysterious person appeared, who let Playmaker chase after Haru as he went to deal with Bit and Boot. Haru carried Bohman, and fired Bit and Boot, who argued who lost the Duel against Soulburner. Playmaker tried to stop him, but Haru reminded that Jin Kusanagi's consciousness data was theirs. Playmaker ]]wanted to know the reason behind this assault, but Haru simply said something unbelievable would happen soon. He opened a path in the restricted area and escaped with Bohman. Haru saved Bohman from Playmaker, after Bohman lost the duel. He along with Bohman ran away from Playmaker in the restricted area in new Link VRAINS. Meeting the mysterious person meet the mysterious person]]Later, Haru has shown up along with Bohman in one shiny castle bowing and talking with a mysterious man. Haru explained to the mysterious man that he got a problem named Playmaker and that the fire Ignis showed up along with the mysterious duelist named Soulburner and that Bit and Boot were defeat by Soulburner. Haru promised to the mysterious man that he'll take care of everything, knowing that Bohman's memories are rewritten. The rematch of Bohman vs Playmaker Haru and Bohman were on a sculpture, which rose above the clouds. Haru watched Bohman dueling Playmaker and anticipated of the former a new power that was given to him. He was surprised the two sides anticipated one another's movements. He became pleased when Bohman started countering Playmaker's ]] moves. He believed Playmaker and Bohman would switch places if Bohman were to win. When Bohman took a direct attack, Haru encouraged his brother to continue and became amazed when Bohman used Storm Access during a Master Duel. Haru was surprised of Playmaker's tactics to perform a Fusion Summon. After Bohman's defeat, Haru declared his brother would return someday and they disappeared as the world start to collapse. Windy vs Revolver Haru was summoned with Bohman by Lightning, much to Playmaker's shock. Lightning also revealed the silhouette of his figure: Jin Kusanagi. Bohman's origins Haru went with Bohman to flee from Playmaker and Soulburner. However, Bohman decided to face Playmaker. Bohman explained to Playmaker that Bit and Boot are first generation of AI created by Lightning, Haru is second generation and Bohman is third generation. After Playmaker and Bohman declarated duel, Haru decided to stay and watch them dueling. Bohman vs Playmaker's second rematchCyberse Witch Haru commented on Playmaker's tactics to Ritual Summon "Cyberse Magician". He was surprised to see that Playmaker hurt himself, by having the magician attacking the stronger "Trident High Drive Lord". The strategy turned out to empower "Cyberse Magician", whose ATK became 7900, and Haru noted that Playmaker could also attack with "Cyberse Witch". Haru cheered Bohman on, who went to use his Storm Access skill. He was surprised to see that Playmaker used Neo Storm Access, and used "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" to attack "Arousal High Drive Monarch", despite having less ATK. Once the duel ended, Haru fled with Bohman who comment that he'll be back. Haru's choice Bohman was meditating, as his force was being absorbed. Haru went to ask about him; Bohm an replied he was fine, but wondered why Haru was interested in him. Haru replied it was his duty to look after him, but Bohman reminded he was his younger brother. Haru didn't believe that, since Lightning had Bohman believe that to manipulate with his emotions. Bohman understood that, but still wanted to believe they were brothers. Haru thought of himself as a lowly-prototype, since Bohman carried the future of the Ignis, and that made him more important, nor did he understand what being a brother means. Bohman still reminded they would fuse together, which made Haru exclaim he'd then understand what Haru's feelings in this. Lightning sent Bit and Boot to face against Playmaker and others, since he didn't wish them to fight in "that" area. Haru gazed at Blue Maiden, whom Lightning told to be Blue Angel, but she changed form. He informed Haru that she, known as Aoi Zaizen, was a sibling of Akira Zaizen, just as Lightning believed Haru to be Bohman's sibling. Lightning also warned Haru not to underestimate her, with Aqua by her side. It was why Lightning wanted Haru to fight Blue ]]Maiden to stall the group until Bohman's activities were complete, and didn't care if Haru would win the Duel. Haru accepted the task, and shrugged, considering Lightning didn't believe he could win. He visited Bohman, informing him that Playmaker's group had reached Mirror LINK VRAINS. Bohman nodded, and despite time running out, he believed his activity will soon be completed. Haru walked away, but Bohman felt that Haru wished something else. Haru denied, for he only wanted to see Bohman. The latter knew that Lightning ordered Haru to fight off the group as cannon fodder, and believed Haru wouldn't win, either. Haru became annoyed, for he had to try, at least. Bohman exclaimed he only wished the best for his brother, but Haru didn't believe they were actual brothers. In fact, he saw that they were called brothers so Haru could calm Bohman whenever he outbursted. Haru felt that everyone looked down on him like he was inferior, but Bohman still believed of him to be his younger brother. Haru felt the previous times were just labor: he covered for Bohman whenever the latter was in danger. In fact, Haru felt the past was troublesome to him, and walked away. Bohman reminded if Haru lost in this world, he'd be erased. This was no problem for Haru, who replied that he was a failed AI anyway, and considered himself thankful that he'd never see Bohman ever again. He went on his D-Board, frustrated that he went to see Bohman. Duel against Blue Maiden As Blue Maiden defeated a BitBoot program, Haru confronted her. Aqua reported this was Bohman's younger brother, and Blue Maiden felt that in defeating Haru, she would learn more about their enemy's whereabouts. Haru took his turn, and summoned "High Drive Booster" to Link Summon "Coolant High Drive". Blue Maiden noticed he used the same Deck as Bohman's, a statement to which Haru took offense, for this had been his Deck, and it was he that taught Bohman to use. Using "High Drive Rebuild", Haru destroyed "Coolant High Drive" to bring out a "High Drive Token". The WATER High Drive monster was revived by its own effect. Shocking Aqua, Haru used Marker's Portal Skill to bring out "Judgement Arrows". Using another "High Drive Booster", Haru Link Summoned another "Coolant High Drive", and used the token for "Flow High Drive", then used the two Link Monsters for "Twin High Drive Knight" Blue Maiden noted that monster limited her cards. Aqua simply reminded her to trust their Deck and continue. Blue Maiden summoned "Marincess Sea Horse", and used her to Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug". Haru noticed this was a new Deck that Blue Maiden used, but still believed in his knight's abilities. Blue Maiden summoned another "Marincess Sea Horse", and used it and the blue slug to bring out LINK-2 "Marincess Coral Anemone". Sending "Marincess Sea Star" from her hand to the GY, her Link Monster gained 800 ATK. Haru suffered 800 LP damage, as Blue Maiden's monster destroyed his "Coolant High Drive". Haru summoned a token, while Aqua applauded Blue Maiden's skills, who fought for Miyu and her brother. Haru smirked, since Blue Maiden was not blood-related to her brother, and called humanity foolish for such ideals. Blue Maiden thought Haru was Bohman's brother, but he denied that. Aqua noticed that Lightning simply used Haru to motivate Bohman by pretending to be a brother. Blue Maiden replied Haru could never understand, for even if Blue Maiden was not blood related to Akira, she still had real memories of the times they worked and cared for each other. Haru refused to listen, and summoned a third "Coolant High Drive". He equipped it with "High Drive Impact", aiming to defeat Blue Maiden with a single attack. To stop Haru, Blue Maiden activated her set "Marincess Wave" to negate that monster's attack, which prevented a direct attack on her. In fact, Blue Maiden fooled Haru, for his monster had to attack, due to "High Drive Impact". Forced to fight, Haru suffered 800 LP damage in the retaliation of "Marincess Coral Anemone". Haru's knight slashed the latter, and Blue Maiden took 800 LP damage, but she managed to take back her "Marincess Wave" card to her hand. To fight on, Haru revived "Coolant High Drive" through "High Drive Nightmare", and had it attack Blue Maiden, who suffered 2000 LP damage. Aqua encouraged Blue Maiden to release her emotions, as she used Shape of Sea Skill to resurrect "Marincess Coral Anemone", who had the exact ATK as the damage Blue Maiden had just taken. Blue Maiden reminded she had to protect what was precious to her. Haru didn't believe in that, but gasped as he thought of Bohman. Blue Maiden summoned a third "Marincess Sea Horse", and used it and her Link Monster to summon "Marincess Marbled Rock". Using "Marincess Wave", as she controls the LINK-3 "Marincess" monster, she negated Haru's knight's effects. Haru still reminded that "Judgement Arrows" doubled the ATK of "Twin High Drive Knight". However, Blue Maiden sent her "Marincess Sea Star" from her hand to the GY twice, boosting her monster's ATK to 4100. Haru still reminded he had some LP left, but to assure he was wrong, Blue Maiden played "Marincess Current", which added the damage Haru took - 1200 for her Link Monster and 1000 for Haru's Link Monster, summing up to 2200. Haru was knocked off, and recalled the time when he and Bohman watched the sunset. He realized that was the bond they shared as brothers. He realized those were the true memories they shared, and now he fell of his D-Board, realizing that Bohman would never see his worthless brother ever again, and vanished into thin air. Deck Haru is using High Drive Deck just like Bohman Duels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:Antagonists Category:AI program Category:Deceased